Nada es Eterno
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Shinji Ikari después de todo lo sucedido, ha pensado que la próxima vez puede que no salga vivo, así que ha decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Asuka, pero luego de que esta lo dejara plantado, dentro del chico una flama comienza despertar y para desgracia de Sohryu esta flama no es nada buena.
1. Prologo

Introducción.

-El digo, no...?- Asuka apenas podía creerlo, Shinji simplemente había negado una orden de ella.

Asuka estaba bastante confundida, ya que por primera vez Ikari Shinji aquel chico que ella consideraba débil y torpe, le había negado algo. -Que acabas de decir?- Digo Asuka tratando de no golpear a Shinji como solía hacerlo.

-Que no hare la comida, estoy ocupado! déjame de fastidiar Sohryu!-

-Como me dijiste?- Pregunto Asuka un tanto molesta, mientras trataba de impedir que Shinji se fuera.

-Acaso estas sorda? Acabo de decir que no hare la comida Sohryu y si tienes tanta hambre prepárate tu algo, porque yo no soy tu sirviente!- Shinji hablaba con bastante seguridad pero algo era notable y era que su actitud al decir todo eso no era propia de él.

-Por qué actúas así? Acaso te hice algo?- Pregunto Asuka la cual seguía sin entender la razón por la que Shinji había cambiado tanto.

En ese momento Shinji dejo salir una risa un tanto extraña, pero tal vez el hecho que más perturbo a Asuka, fue la mirada que Shinji había hecho, la cual era claramente igual al frio y cruel Comandante de NERV, Gendo Ikari. -Hacerme algo?...preguntas jajajaja!- Shinji estaba hablando con una actitud déspota y bastante hiriente. -Tu? la toda poderosa y grandísima Asuka Langley Sohryu! De ninguna manera jajaja!- En ese momento Shinji luego de decir eso, simplemente entro a su habitación.

Si bien la actitud de Shinji sorprendía a Asuka, ella de algún modo sentía además del odio, una gran cantidad de dolor por parte de Shinji.

-Shinji...- Susurro en silencio mientras una ligera lagrima salía de sus ojos. ~Que...fue lo que hice?~ Pensaba mientras seguía sin poder creer la actitud de Ikari.

Dentro Shinji se hundía más y más en el recién odio que estaba cultivando hacia Asuka, pero era cierto que aun con un odio tan profundo dentro muy dentro de él, dolor era lo que lo atormentaba. Y fue así que en todo ese odio y dolor Shinji digo. -Te...odio...Asuka...- Y esto lo hacía mientras sus ojos mostraban una furia y rabia bastante grande, pero lo que aún no cuadraba era que a pesar de todo ese odio, sus ojos estaban dejando salir lagrimas tan pesadas las cuales mostraban cuanto dolor y tristeza tenía en su interior.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Avanzar.

Nota: Los eventos ocurren unos días después de la absorción de Shinji por el EVA Unidad 01, para más exactos días después de capítulo 20 de la serie.

Shinji se encontraba en su cuarto esa noche, como siempre oyendo su SDAT y era un hecho que seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y en lo que había conversado con Toji esa tarde.

Flashback.

Shinji se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, mientras Toji venía subiendo las escaleras, para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su amigo.

-Entonces de que querías hablar Shinji?- Preguntaba Toji.

Shinji que se encontraba mirando al cielo, poco a poco empezó a mirar al horizonte y comenzó a hablar. -Te has enamorado Suzuhara?- Preguntaba Shinji un tanto serio, algo que no era propio de él.

Toji noto rápidamente que Shinji hablaba enserio y sabía bien que debía hablar con la verdad. -No...lo sé...honestamente no lo sé...sé que siento algo por Hikari...pero no sé si sea amor- Toji había respondido con serenidad y con sinceridad.

-Sabes...durante mucho tiempo, todo mundo me ha visto como alguien débil...- Comento Shinji -Prácticamente alguien inútil...- Shinji estaba sonriendo pero por lo visto le era difícil hacerlo.

-A qué quieres llegar Shinji?- Pregunto Toji al notar la extraña actitud de Shinji.

-Yo realmente...no sé si pueda darme el lujo...- Shinji sonreía pero su sonrisa más parecía una mueca forzada -Merecerme sentir lo que siento-

-De que hablas?- Pregunto Toji a Shinji.

-Tú y Aida son mis amigos, aunque siendo sincero no lo llame- Shinji parecía cargar algo bastante pesado sobre el mismo -Ya que no podría tener el valor para decir lo que diré si hubieran estado ustedes dos-

-Que pasa amigo?- Toji comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que estaba oyendo.

-Últimamente he ido notando que poco a poco un sentimiento ha ido creciendo en mi interior, uno que pensé jamás podría experimentar- Shinji una vez más forzó una mueca -No sé si sea correcto llamarlo así, pero a mi parecer es "amor"...el hecho es que es muy seguro que no sea correspondido y aunque me he pasado varias noches pensando cómo vivir con ello, decidí que solo podía hacerlo de una forma-

-Una forma?-

-Voy a confesarme aun sabiendo que ella me rechazara, lo hare y así espero que con ello pueda liberarme de este sentir- Shinji ahora parecía estar muy concentrado y enfocado en lo que diría. -Yo espero que al quitarme ese pesar, pueda continuar mi vida y seguir adelante-

Toji no sabía que responder ya que prácticamente no hubiera esperado tales actos de su amigo Shinji.

-Crees que estoy mal Suzuhara?- Pregunto Shinji mientras miraba al cielo esa tarde. -Es acaso algo que no tiene sentido? aun sabiendo que me rechazaran?-

Toji realmente no sabía que decir en un momento así, acaso solo podía decir "no" o acaso había otra cosa que pudiera decirle a su amigo en un momento así?

-Shinji Shinji Shinji Shinji jaja!-

-Kensuke?- Dijo Toji al notar que Kensuke salía de su escondite.

-Deberían saber que no pueden excluirme de nada chicos jajaja!-

-Kensuke desde hace cuánto estabas ahí?- Pregunto Toji.

-Desde el inicio de los tiempos mi amigo jajaja, pero creo que ahora importa más responderle a Shinji no crees, Toji?-

-Aida...discúlpame por no haberte llamado, es solo que no...- Shinji sonreía y pedía disculpas a su amigo.

-Tranquilo amigo, y si por mi fuera mi opinión acerca de lo que has dicho es que, eres INCREIBLEMENTE GENIAL AMIGO!- Kensuke prácticamente estaba en el suelo orando hacia Shinji como si este fuera una deidad. -Salve Shinji! salve!-

-Jaja Aida, acabaste con la seriedad del momento jajaja!- Comento Shinji riendo.

-Y tú te dejaste llevar por su estupidez jajaja- Digo Toji mientras reía junto a sus amigos.

Y así estuvieron un par de minutos hasta que Toji poco a poco comenzó a hablar.

-Mira Shinji...créeme que para mí, sea malo o no...lo que tu harás es de alguien que tiene más que agallas, es de alguien que realmente tiene pantalones y los tiene bien puestos amigo jaja- Toji sonrió a su amigo.

-En efecto Shinji, eres un orgullo para tu nación hermano! jajaja- Kensuke había vuelto a bromear pero poco a poco empezó a hablar seriamente. -Ya enserio...amigo mío, déjame decirte que cientos, incluso miles desearían tener el valor y la fuerza para hacerlo, bien dicen que si bien muchos van a la guerra sin saber lo que pasara, pero hay muchos otros que saben que perderán y aun así luchan como verdaderos guerreros hasta el final y amigo tú te mereces ser llamado "Dios" jajaja Shinji el Dios! salve! salve! jajaja!-

Shinji realmente agradecía tener amigos como Toji y Kensuke que aunque llegasen a bromear, lo apoyaban en momentos como este y es que para Shinji lo que estaba por hacer era más difícil que luchar con cualquier Ángel o Eva.

-Y puedo saber Shinji amigo mío, quien es la chica?- Pregunto Kensuke.

-Y dicen que no hay idiotas en el mundo jajaja- Respondió Toji.

-Por qué me dices eso? Que tiene de malo saber? Aunque seguramente debe tratarse de Ayanami no amigo jejeje?- Kensuke estaba guiñándole el ojo a Shinji, pero jamás espero la respuesta de Shinji.

-Jajajaja perdona que lo diga Aida, pero no podrías estar más equivocado jajaja por lo visto todo lo que sabes de armas, le ha quitado espacio a tu cerebro jajaja-

Kensuke estaba atónito, acaso Shinji se estaba burlando de el? Pero además de todo cuando giro a ver a Toji, este estaba con una mueca que prácticamente decía. "No podrías ser más idiota? jajaja" Shinji seguía riendo mientras Kensuke parecía fastidiado, por lo cual Toji tomo la palabra.

-Disculpen par de tontos, si no les molesta me gustaría seguir con nuestra conversación les parece?-

-Jejeje jajaja si tienes razón disculpa Suzuhara, continuemos jaja-

-Continuar? No es justo además de que Shinji se burló de mí! No nos dijo quién es la chica!- Respondió Kensuke algo molesto.

-Hay imbécil! Es de lo más simple! Enserio eres un estúpido si no sabes de quien habla es..- Toji se detuvo al notar que estaba a punto de decir un secreto de Shinji, por lo cual giro a verlo para ver su reacción, a lo cual Shinji sonrió y.

-Adelante Suzuhara, sé muy bien que sabes de quien hablo, no tengo problema en que se lo digas a Aida-

-Seguro amigo?- Pregunto Toji pensando que tal vez, debería hacerlo el mismo.

-Bueno...creo que tienes razón, si voy a hacer esto debo hacerlo bien, la chica de la que estoy enamorado es- Kensuke estaba con toda su concentración enfocada en lo que Shinji diría -A...suk...a- Si bien Shinji, era más valiente el simple hecho de decir el nombre de la pelirroja, lo ponía bastante nervioso.

-Quien?..- Pregunto Kensuke ya que no había oído bien.

-Ahhh...ah...asssssss...u...kaaaaaa- Shinji por lo visto estaba más nervioso de lo que parecía.

-Ya dime quien es!- Grito Kensuke ya que de nuevo no había oído y se estaba desesperando.

-ASUKA!- Shinji lo había dicho y gracias a dios, la susodicha estaba en el salón de clases con Hikari y no había oído el grito de Ikari. -Ahhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhhh- Por lo visto Shinji había usado todas sus fuerzas para gritar el nombre de su "querida", ya que ahora se encontraba un tanto exhausto.

-Ahh...ahhh...ahhhh...- Kensuke parecía estar en algún tipo de shock ya que se encontraba respirando de forma extraña, pero aun no decía ni pio- Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqquuuue! QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

En ese momento Toji miro a sus dos amigos y simplemente susurro.

-Idiotas...-

Poco después de la conmoción ambos, Shinji y Kensuke ya se habían repuesto y reanudaban la conversación.

-Okay...disculpa por el grito...jaja-

-Descuida...yo empecé...además fue mi culpa que no oyeras...jejeje-

-Y bien, ahora nos dirás como lo harás?- Pregunto Toji, para retomar la conversación.

-Bueno...había pensado...en decírselo aquí en la azotea...- Shinji estaba bastante preocupado. -Pero, si lo hago aquí a la hora del almuerzo, va a ser incomodo ya que después la veré en clases y de regreso a casa-

-Buen punto amigo- Comento Kensuke.

-Entonces has pensado en otro lado?- Pregunto Toji.

-Hoy salí más temprano de casa y fui a recorrer algunas partes de la ciudad y encontré un sitio al norte, por la Editorial Shoku, frente de la estación Tejina, es un parque bastante lindo-

-Mmmm...y lo harás ahí?- Pregunto Toji.

-No...de hecho dentro del parque hay un pequeño jardín de rosas y una fuente, ahí pienso decírselo-

-Ya veo...entonces esa es la otra opción...- Comento Kensuke.

-Así es, siento que es la mejor opción-

-Concuerdo contigo amigo y no te preocupes si la "bruja" te rechaza, no te quedes solo amigo, llámanos y vamos al karaoke o al árcade y si quieres hacemos una reunión nocturna para que no pienses en cosas negativas amigo te parece- Kensuke realmente quería apoyar a Shinji ya sea en las buenas o en las malas.

-Gracias amigos...- Shinji sonrió pero se le salió una pequeña lagrima ante las palabras de Kensuke.

-Y dime Shinji...- Toji se mostró algo serio -Y si no te rechaza?-

-Es prácticamente 1.1 de probabilidad de que ella diga si, pero si es que pasa, vi que al este del parque hay un Restaurant bastante agradable, así que supongo que la llevaría ahí-

-Dime Shinji...por qué piensas que ella te dirá que no?- Pregunto Toji.

-Porque ella está a otro nivel amigos, ella jamás saldría con alguien como yo, de hecho por lo que he oído ella prefiere a los mayores-

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados al ver que Shinji se había puesto bastante serio luego de decir eso.

-No me malentiendan amigos, no me siento menos, pero vamos ella es prácticamente una idol escolar, yo solo soy un chico común-

Kensuke y Toji trataban de decir algo para animar a Shinji, pero el hecho es que para ellos Asuka era eso, una chica si bien irritante y una "bruja", no negaba el hecho de que era hermosa, lista y prácticamente los más apuestos de la escuela iban detrás de esta.

-Tranquilos amigos jejeje, no tienen que decir nada, es por eso mismo que decidí que debía decirle lo que siento- Shinji que había estado un poco desanimado luego de decir todo eso, poco a poco recobro su ánimo -Es necesario ya que si no lo hago, lo que siento por ella se hará más fuerte y con el tiempo solo terminare lastimándome mas, es por ello que debo decírselo y quitarme ese peso y solo así poder continuar y avanzar- Shinji había dicho esto sonriendo, pero a diferencia de cuando le digo lo que haría a Toji, esta vez su sonrisa no era forzada, esta vez era limpia y sincera.

-Muy bien amigo! tienes mi apoyo!- Digo Kensuke que alzaba su pulgar en apoyo.

-Pase lo que pase Shinji, cuentas con nosotros amigo!- Toji también le había sonreído a Shinji para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Gracias chicos!-

Fin de Flashback.

~Es verdad, no puedo dejarme caer~ Pensó Shinji mientras seguía oyendo su SDAT. ~Debo avanzar! no puedo seguir así! sea cual sea el resultado, yo debo continuar~

Luego de esto, Shinji apago el aparato, se quitó lo audífonos y simplemente poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos esperando por el mañana, pero con un solo pensamiento "AVANZAR"


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No más.

La mañana había llegado y poco a poco en la residencia Katsuragi-Ikari-Sohryu, el día comenzaba.

-Aummm!- Shinji había despertado, poco a poco fue tomando sus cosas para ducharse, lo cual hizo sin mayor problema, una vez que acabo, volvió a su habitación y empezó a vestirse, no sin antes apretar los puños y pensar. ~Hoy será el día, pase lo que pase, sea cual sea el resultado, seguiré adelante!~

Luego de esto, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde como siempre empezó a preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos. -Muy bien, veamos...- Shinji estaba buscando la comida de Pen Pen, puesto que este venia saliendo de la habitación de Misato y ya no tardaría en graznar para alertar su hambre. -Okay...ahí esta- Shinji sin mayor problema tomo la lata que contenía la comida del pingüino, saco un pequeño plato donde vacío la comida y acto seguido la dejo en el suelo, momento en el cual Pen Pen llego y dejo salir su graznido como agradecimiento.

-Warkkk!-

Mientras lo hacía, otro sonido se oyó del cuarto de la Mayor Katsuragi.

"Plum!"

Momento en el cual, Shinji logro visualizar lo que parecía una lombriz o semejante que se arrastraba por el pasillo hasta el refrigerador. -Buenos días Misato-san!-

-Bue...noos...d...iaassss auhmmmm!-

La susodicha estaba tomando su inseparable amiga y compañera, mientras una vez mas poco a poco se arrastraba a la mesa del comedor, una vez allí se estiro para dejar su cerveza en la mesa y ella poco a poco sentarse en la silla para poder destaparla y tomarla."Fizz! Glu! Glu! Glu!" -Ahhhh esto es vida!-

En ese momento se logró oír la puerta de la habitación de Asuka, la cual se dirigía al baño a ducharse.

-Buenos días Asuka-chan!-

-Deja de gritar abuela!-

-Abuela? Esa niña! Pero un día de estos!-

Shinji continuaba preparando el desayuno, mientras escuchaba como poco a poco su tutora empezaba a ser ella misma.

-Mmmmm Shin-chan! que rico huele!-

-Tranquila Misato! ya casi acabo!-

Luego de unos minutos Shinji había acabado y tranquilamente sirvió el desayuno de Misato y suyo, pero al igual que a diario dejo una porción para Asuka, pero la dejo a fuego lento para que no se enfriase hasta que Asuka llegara, la cual acababa de salir de la ducha y se había ido a su habitación a vestirse.

-Ñammmm! ñammm! mmmmmmm delicioso Shin-chan! como siempre!-

-Muchas gracias Misato-san, te lo agradezco-

En ese momento, Asuka ya con su uniforme puesto salió de su habitación.

-Buenos días Asuka, el desayuno está listo!- Digo Shinji con su misma actitud amable.

-Más vale que te apures! no quiero llegar tarde!- Asuka siempre era igual, pero en su interior agradecía el detalle de Shinji, pero eso era algo que su orgullo no le permitía expresar -Y ya preparaste mi almuerzo? por qué si es que no lo hiciste créeme Ikari! Que hoy te hago pedazos!-

-No te preocupes Asuka! ya está listo! jejeje-

-Más te vale idiota- Asuka no podía dejar de actuar así, pero por lo visto aun así Shinji no le molestaba, pero acaso eso sería eterno? mientras ella pensaba eso, Shinji le sirvió su comida y era como todos los días, un desayuno bastante agradable y apetitoso, pero ella siempre actuaba igual -Iuuughhh! Qué asco! Puuaagggh! Que repugnante! Acaso planeas que me coma esto?-

-Per...perdona Asuka...dame un minuto, te preparare algo más...- Shinji como siempre sentía culpa por este hecho y está por levantar el plato cuando.

-Ya cállate! solo porque se ve que, tanto te importa me lo comeré, entiendes! Así que alégrate de que yo me rebaje a comer esta basura de comida que preparaste- Asuka sin más se comió su desayuno y era obvio que estaba delicioso pero además de su eterna "armadura", el hecho de ver a Shinji preocupado y miserable, le daba placer.

A pesar de todo, Shinji trataba de ver el lado positivo, ya que no siempre le decía algo así, había veces en que se comía el desayuno y le decía que no estaba mal, hecho que alegraba a Shinji, ya que para él su mayor preocupación era que Asuka fuera feliz y las ocasiones que Asuka repudiaba su comida eran escasas, así que le daba igual mientras Asuka estuviera contenta.

-Bueno chicos, me iré a bañar! por cierto hoy regreso más tarde, así que cuiden de la casa y de Pen Pen por favor!-

-Si Misato-san!-

-Como tú digas...ummm-

Mientras Misato había ido a su habitación para tomar sus cosas para bañarse, Shinji fue a su habitación para revisar que no le faltara nada, mientras que Asuka decidió preguntarle a Misato si podía dejarles dinero para pedir una Pizza. -Misato! oye puedes dejarnos para pedir una Pizza, la verdad tiene mucho que se me antojo! jijiji!- Asuka si bien era agresiva, sabía que Misato no se ofendía en su forma de ser.

-Muy bien, se los dejare aquí en mi tocador-

-Gracias Misato!-

-Oye Asuka, antes de que te vayas déjame darte un consejo-

-Consejo?-

-Unas simples palabras "Nada es para siempre"- Ella había dicho esto un tanto seria, mas no molesta.

-De que hablas, Misato?- Asuka realmente no entendía de que hablaba.

-Puede que lo soporte, pero en algún punto tal vez ya no lo haga, así que solo ten presente lo que te dije, "Nada es para siempre"- Luego de haberle dicho esto Misato entro al baño, dejando a Asuka algo confundida.

-Muy bien...no falta nada- Shinji iba saliendo de su habitación y acto siguiente pregunto a Asuka -Nos vamos Asuka? no se te olvida nada?-

Asuka salió de su estado de confusión y respondió. -No! no se me olvida nada Baka Shinji! Así que ya vámonos y no se te olvide traer mi almuerzo!-

Y así los dos jóvenes emprendieron su camino a clases hasta llegar a esta, donde como todos los días cada uno tomo su camino, Asuka con Hikari y Shinji con Kensuke y Toji. Así pasaron las horas, mientras que en clase por medio de "Chats" del móvil, Kensuke y Toji siguieron interrogando a Shinji respecto al plan, con este respondiendo que no había cambio de planes que todo seguía igual.

Tan Ten Tin Ton Tun Ton Tin Ten!

Aquella melodía anunciaba el inicio del receso, en ese momento ya solo se encontraban Shinji, Toji, Kensuke y algunos estudiantes en el salón, el resto incluida Asuka y Hikari se encontraban afuera.

-Okay bueno Shinji amigo mío, suerte!- Decía Toji mientras le enseñaba el pulgar arriba a su amigo.

-Animo Shinji!- Kensuke simplemente sonreía a Shinji como apoyo.

-Gracias chicos! deséenme suerte!- Fue lo último que Shinji digo ya que había salido del salón de clases en búsqueda de Asuka.

Tardo un poco más de lo que pensó pero logro encontrar a Hikari y Asuka, ahora el asunto era hablar con Asuka en privado, paso varios segundos pensando que hacer hasta que una idea surgió en su mente.

En el jardín donde Hikari y Asuka conversaban.

-Oye Asuka y qué opinas de lo que le sucedió al Soma-sensei?-

-Pues supongo que es algo normal, el que se haya ido-

-Eso es verdad, después de todo sus hijos necesitan quien los cuide...oye escuchaste eso?-

En ese momento Hikari y Asuka lograron oír algo.

-Asuka!-

Al oír que alguien la llamaba, Asuka empezó a buscar el origen de dicho grito y fue que logro visualizar a Shinji que parecía venir preocupado.

-Ahhhh...ahhhh...perdón Asuka...pero Ayanami...la vi...me digo que nos llaman de NERV- Shinji obviamente actuaba y por lo visto había funcionado.

-Okay entiendo, bueno Hikari te veo luego- Asuka se levantó y se despidió de Hikari.

Ambos habían dejado a Hikari atrás, pero ahora venía lo difícil. ¿Cómo decirle a Asuka que todo era una mentira y que solo quería hablar con ella?

Pero como si la buena suerte lo acompañara, su teléfono sonó y al contestar noto que era un numero equivocado, en ese instante se le ocurrió. -Ahh? Que dices Misato-san? que fue una falsa alarma? Ohhh ya veo, si Misato-san yo le aviso a Asuka y a Ayanami- En ese momento colgó y pidió que de alguna forma Asuka se creyera la farsa.

-Entonces fue una falsa alarma! Rayos la tonta de la Dra. Akagi! Siempre es lo mismo!- Por lo visto Asuka había caído. -Bueno Baka, será mejor que regrese con Hikari-

Shinji de la nada hablo. -Espera!- Si bien no había gritado, si había dicho esto algo alto.

-Qué pasa?- Pregunto Asuka un tanto extrañada por la forma en que Shinji había hablado.

-Asu...Asuka...estas ocupada después de clases?- Shinji estaba peor que nervioso, pero hacía de todo para que las palabras correctas salieran de su boca.

-Mmmmmm no, pasa algo Baka?-

-Es que...ahhhh...bueno...la cosa es que...me gustaría hablar contigo...de algo...muy importante...- Shinji apenas podía articular bien las palabras, pero dentro de lo que cabe no tartamudeaba por lo cual era claro lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y eso que idiota? acaso no puedes decírmelo ahorita? - Pregunto Asuka con su típica actitud aunque por dentro una tanto confusa de la actitud de Shinji.

Shinji comenzó a flaquear, poco a poco el valor se le iba y la amenaza de quedarse callado era muy cercana. Era un hecho que esto era apenas el comienzo, así que debía ser fuerte y aguantar. -Es que es algo...privado...además...necesito hablarlo...es muy importante...-

-A mí no me importa! mejor pídeselo a los torpes de tus amigos! o mejor aún pídele ayuda a la Primera!-

-Por...por...por favor Asuka! Solo confió en ti- Shinji estaba dando bastante de si y tenía que lograrlo.

Si bien Asuka sintió mucha felicidad al oír que Shinji confiaba en ella más que en nadie, su actitud típica hizo de las suyas. -Que desagradable! Déjame en paz idiota!- Asuka luego de decir esto le había dado la espalda a Shinji y empezó a caminar.

Por lo visto Shinji no lo lograría, pero de un momento a otro recordó que tenía un último recurso. -Asuka si me ayudas, te prometo que te comprare un mantecado sublime deluxe de la Heladería Days Colors que acaban de abrir!-

En ese momento Asuka se detuvo y giro de nuevo hacia Shinji. -Estas hablando enserio?- Asuka no podía creerlo, los rumores decían que los helados de Days Colors eran deliciosos.

-Si abrieron una alado de la Editorial Shoku-

-Ya que lo pones así acepto, así que deja de rogarme idiota-

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las 4 en la estatua que está saliendo de la Estación Tejina-

-A las 4?-

-Sí, te diría que fuéramos saliendo de clases, pero hoy me toca quedarme a limpiar el aula y como Tanada-san siempre se escapa pues es más tardado jejeje, así que será mejor que nos veamos allá, te parece?-

-Está bien, pero te advierto Baka Shinji! si llegas tarde o no me compras ese helado! date por muerto idiota!-

-De acuerdo! Te lo prometo!-

-Más te vale!-

Luego de esto Asuka regreso donde Hikari sin decirle nada a esta de lo que había conversado con Shinji. El cual apenas vio que Asuka se había ido, cayó al piso debido al estrés y al nerviosismo con el que había lidiado hace poco.

~Lo...lo logre...jejeje~ Shinji había dado un pequeño paso, pero uno que lo llevaría mas lejos de lo que imaginaba.

Así Shinji volvió al salón donde Kensuke y Toji estaban por preguntarle que había pasado, a lo cual él les digo.

-Misión cumplida amigos jejeje-

Ante esto los tres decidieron tener una junta de último momento, aprovechando el hecho de que no había casi nadie en el salón. Durante esta Toji y Kensuke le avisaron a Shinji que después de clases ellos tenían que ir donde Ataru ya que tenían que hacer una proyecto para el lunes, después de esto la campana sonó indicando el fin del receso con lo cual el profesor entro al aula junto con el resto de la clase. El resto del día paso realmente muy rápido, ya que para Shinji en esos momentos el ámbito escolar y educativo le era prácticamente trivial, así que por tanto no había puesto atención al resto de las clases.

Ding Dong Dang Deng Ding Dang!

Con aquel sonido, el día escolar dio por finalizado y poco a poco todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y salir del salón con rumbo a sus hogares.

-Adiós Ikari-san, nos vemos el lunes- Digo Hikari mientras salía por la puerta junto a Asuka, la cual simplemente tomo sus cosas mientras salía del salón.

Shinji se sintió algo mal al ver la actitud de Asuka y por un segundo pensó que esta había olvidado su pequeña promesa.

-Más vale que no llegues tarde, Baka!- Digo Asuka antes de abandonar el aula.

Obviamente Asuka al ver que Hikari estaba extrañada por dichas palabras, esta decidió dar una excusa. -Le dije eso por que como se va quedar a limpiar, tengo que esperar que llegue y prepare la comida- Digo Asuka con su peculiar actitud.

Obviamente Shinji y sus amigos sabían el real significado de esas palabras.

-Parece que no lo olvido jejejeje..- Digo Shinji algo contento.

-Toji! Kensuke! ya acabe vamos!-

-Okay Ataru! bueno Shinji amigo nos vemos luego- Digo Toji el cual en un susurro le digo a Shinji -Suerte..-

-Y mucho ánimo amigo!- Comento Kensuke en un tono bastante bajo pero que Shinji pudiera oír.

Mientras Shinji comenzaba a preparar todo para limpiar el salón, la puerta que hace unos minutos había sido cerrada por los últimos estudiantes de la clase, se abrió poco a poco.

"Frrrmmmmm!"

-Ikari-kun?-

Shinji volteo a ver quién lo estaba llamando. -Ahhhh...hola...mmmmm...Hazuki-san...-

Hazuki Kanon era una de las compañeras de clases de Shinji y compañía, siempre andaba con otras dos chicas las cuales eran Masamune Kaori y su líder por así decirlo Tanada Yume la cual siempre se escapaba de sus deberes y dejaba a Shinji con todo el trabajo.

-Sucede algo?- Shinji solía ser distraído, pero esta ocasión noto algo extraño en su compañera de clases. -Hazuki-san?-

-Bueno...es...que...- Hazuki parecía algo molesta y a la vez avergonzada. -Me siento mal...-

-Te sientes mal? Te pasa algo? Quieres que llame a la Dra. Kaede?- Shinji se preocupó luego de oír las palabras de Hazuki y sus palabras lo ponían en evidencia.

-No!- Hazuki había alzado un poco la voz, al ver como Shinji estaba alarmado. -Me...refiero...a que...me siento mal...de que...te traten así...-

-Que me traten así? de que estas hablando Hazuki-san?- Shinji realmente no entendía la actitud de Hazuki y mucho menos las razones de esta.

Hazuki poco a poco se calmó y una vez que había recuperado la serenidad comenzó a hablar. -Yo me siento mal...porque, no me gusta que...Tanada se escape de los deberes...y te deje todo el trabajo a ti solo- Hazuki hizo una ligera pausa y prosiguió -La verdad me pelee con Kaori-chan y Yume-tan, porque le dije que no se me hacía justo lo que te hacia y ellas me dijeron que tu seguramente no tenías problema, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y que si te molestara tú se lo dirías-

Shinji poco a poco empezó a entender la situación así como la actitud de Hazuki. -No te preocupes Hazuki-san, a mi realmente no me molesta hacerlo jejeje-

Hazuki simplemente sonrió y rio un poco.

-Jijiji! Ikari-san eres demasiado amable! Jijijiji!-

-Lo siento..-

-Vez! Por eso Yume-tan abusa contigo! Jijijiji!-

En ese momento ambos rieron, lo que ignoraban es que no estaban solos.

~Baka~ Era lo que pensó Asuka, la cual había regresado al salón, ya que Hikari había olvidado que tenía que ir a el salón de profesores, por lo cual Asuka pensó que sería bueno ver cómo iba Shinji, pero lo que vio simplemente la hizo enfadar y esos más sus terribles celos, fue lo que termino convirtiéndose en un embrollo.

-Idiota...estúpido...- Eran los susurros que emitía, puesto que a pesar de no poder oír la conversación, las imágenes eran claras y eran del tonto de Shinji riendo y coqueteando con una chica. -Imbécil...- Con eso dicho Asuka se fue en silencio, pero por dentro bastante molesta.

Mientras Asuka caminaba de regreso a la sala de profesores para esperar a Hikari, de un momento a otro e invadida por su coraje saco su celular y marco. -Misato!- Asuka se oía más agresiva de lo normal.

-Asuka que sucede?-

-Te aviso que no voy a llegar sino hasta mañana, Hikari me invito a su casa a dormir-

-Ehhmmm Okay...está bien Asuka-

Asuka estaba por colgar cuando.-Oye espera un segundo Asuka! ya le avisaste a Shinji-chan?-

-Avisarle? Por qué rayos debería decirle algo a ese idiota?-

-Okay! okay! ya entendí yo le aviso-

Luego de esto Asuka colgó y en ese momento Hikari salía del salón de profesores.

-Listo! perdona por la tardanza Asuka, bueno entonces..-

-Hikari amiga mía! hace mucho que no hacemos una pijamada! qué te parece si hacemos una hoy!- Asuka si bien estaba furiosa, sabía actuar bien para que Hikari hiciera lo que ella quería.

-Pero Asuka no creo que mi mama me dé permiso-

-Anda amiga! Porfis! Si!-

-Okay lo intentare- Hikari tomo su celular, cuando este por fin conecto luego de varios regaños Hikari obtuvo el permiso.

-Bueno vamos, aunque te parece si pasamos al apartamento por mi pijama y algunas cosas?-

-Okay está bien vamos!-

Y así ambas chicas emprendieron su camino, luego de algunos minutos Asuka y Hikari ya estaban en casa de la última. -Buenas tardes señora, con permiso- Saludo Asuka amablemente.

-Hola Asuka buenas tardes, Hikari mas tarde tengo que hablar contigo!- Por lo visto Hikari estaba en problemas debido al permiso.

-Ahmmm si mama...- A lo cual ella no le quedo más que asumir las consecuencias.

En ese momento Asuka miro su celular y al ver el reloj este marcaba las 03:20 pm, con lo cual sonrió mientras pensaba. ~Te lo mereces Baka Shinji jajaja~

Mientras tanto Shinji ya había acabado y preparaba sus cosas mientras recordaba que Hazuki luego del momento en que reían, ella se disculpó y le digo que tenía que irse que tenía clases privadas de latín, pero que para la próxima vendría a ayudarlo con los deberes a lo cual Shinji asintió y acepto la oferta, lo que fue más que suficiente para que Hazuki se retirara bastante contenta.

-Bueno por fin acabe...veamos son las 03:24 pm será mejor que me vaya después de todo, no puedo dejar a Asuka esperando jejeje! Claro a no ser que quiera morir jejeje!- Shinji cerro el salón, dejo las llaves en el salón de maestros y prosiguió su camino hacia la estación más cercana, donde luego tomo el tren con rumbo a la Estación Tejina. El trayecto fue normal aunque con algunas paradas largas, pero de una u otra forma había llegado a su destino y al mirar la hora esta marcaba 03:46 pm. -Justo a tiempo jejeje! Asuka ya no debe tardar!-

Y así Shinji comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la estatua donde había quedado de verse con la pelirroja. -Bueno Shinji...llego la hora...- Shinji estaba nervioso pero muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Para tratar de calmarse Shinji comenzó a mirar a todas partes y así ver si Asuka aparecía de algún lado, ya que si bien por lógica Asuka debía verse saliendo de la estación, para Shinji era mejor cubrir todo el rango. -03:55 pm mmmm ya no debe tardar- Comento Shinji luego de ver su reloj, poco a poco el tiempo empezó a correr -04:05 pm jejeje bueno dicen que algunas chicas se tardan mucho en las citas jejeje- Shinji simplemente veía la multitud de gente a su alrededor y como subían y bajaban del autobús que venía de la zona Industrial Takisawa. -04:20 pm...le habrá pasado algo?...tal vez...se perdió...- Shinji mientras seguía mirando a todos lados esperando ver a Asuka, noto que algunos de los locales cercanos que estaban cerrados cuando llego, empezaban a abrir. -05:02 pm tal vez tomo el tren equivocado...ya no debe tardar...-

-Takeru ya viene en camino chicos!-

-Te digo cuanto tardaría?-

-Bueno digo que a más tardar a las 06:00 pm estará aquí-

-Me parece bien después de todo la función es a las 06:30 pm-

Shinji que empezaba a aburrirse, decidió fijar su mirada en la entrada de la estación, ya que era cuestión de segundos para que Asuka apareciera.

-EHHH! Chicos disculpen la tardanza! jejeje!-

-No te preocupes Takeru, está bien además faltan 10 minutos para que empiece la función-

-Bueno vámonos-

En ese momento Shinji saco su celular y sin ver la hora marco.

06:22 pm

"Tut tut tut" Lo sentimos el numero al que desea contactar no está disponible por el momento favor de intentar más tarde!

06:27 pm

"Tut tut tut" Lo sentimos el numero al que desea contactar no está disponible por el momento favor de intentar más tarde!

06:32 pm

"Tut tut tut" Lo sentimos el numero al que desea contactar no está disponible por el momento favor de intentar más tarde!

-Rayos...Asuka no contesta...seguramente paso algo...un Ángel es lo más seguro- Shinji parecía bastante preocupado -Pero...si así fuera...Misato...ya me habría llamado...- Shinji trataba de calmarse e intentar entender que sucedía. -Es verdad! Misato debe saber algo!-

"Tut tut tut" Lo sentimos el numero al que desea contactar no está disponible por el momento favor de intentar más tarde!

Shinji comenzó a marcar de nuevo.

06:49 pm

"Tut tut tut" Lo sentimos el numero al que desea contactar no está disponible por el momento favor de intentar más tarde!

07:03 pm

"Tut tut tut" Lo sentimos el numero al que desea contactar no está disponible por el momento favor de intentar más tarde!

07:12 pm

"Tut tut tut" Lo sentimos el numero al que desea contactar no está disponible por el momento favor de intentar más tarde!

-Mmmm será mejor que regrese, puede que aquí no haya señal- Shinji se paró y mientras caminaba hacia la estación pensó. ~Si eso debe ser, la señal del teléfono debe estar mal, seguramente Asuka también me debe haber estado llamando~ Shinji rápidamente abordo el tren de vuelta a casa y justo cuando salió de la estación reviso su celular para ver si no había llamadas o mensajes perdidos. -Mmmm no...no hay nada...tengo un mal presentimiento...será mejor que me apresure...- Shinji apresuro su paso hasta llegar a casa, donde debajo del tapete de bienvenidos tomo una de las tantas copias que habían, metió la llave y noto que estaba cerrado, a lo cual se preocupó aún más y se apresuró a abrir, luego de esto encendió la luz de la sala de estar y para su sorpresa no había nadie. -Mmmm ni Asuka ni Misato están, debe haber pasado algo!- Shinji estaba por salir con rumbo hacia NERV cuando sonó su celular, miro el número y respondió. -Misato-san?-

-Ohhh Shin-chan disculpa, apenas salí de la "Cueva"-

-Cueva?-

-Mmm digamos que es un área de pruebas jejeje, lo malo es que adentro no hay señal para el móvil jejeje pero en fin, Shin-chan solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas -

-Emmm estoy bien de hecho vengo llegando, aunque Asuka no está, pensé que estaba contigo-

-Ohhh tonta! Tonta de mí!-

-Misato-san pasa algo-

-Discúlpame Shin-chan, se me olvido avisarte que Asuka no llegara a la casa sino hasta mañana, se quedó a dormir en casa de Hikari-

-Qué?-

-Si jejeje, de hecho ella me llamo cuando salió de clases y me pidió permiso-

-Saliendo de clases..?-

-Sí y de hecho le pregunte si te había avisado, pero empezó a gritarme jajaja ya sabes cómo es ella y le dije que yo te avisaría, pero me llamaron a la "Cueva" y se me olvido llamarte jejeje discúlpame Shinji jejeje! bueno Shin-chan me están llamando de nuevo, así que te veo más tarde, llegare un poco más temprano de lo que dije, claro si es que Ritsuko no deja de fastidiar jajaja y no olvides la comida de Pen Pen! Ciao!-

-Muy bien Misato-san, nos vemos-

07:40 pm

Shinji colgó pero rápidamente noto algo en la pantalla de su móvil, era un elemento liquido en forma de ovalo o circulo realmente no tenía una forma clara, pero su nombre era simplemente lagrima y en ese momento poco a poco dicha lagrima empezaba a recibir compañía, puesto que estas salían de los ojos de un abatido joven Ikari. -Snifff! Snifff! yo...yo realmente...me esforcé...- Shinji poco a poco lloraba, pero su llanto era tal vez no fuerte o ruidoso, pero sin duda doloroso. -Hice todo...lo que podía...puse todo...de mi...- Para ese momento, Shinji que estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas, había dejado caer su móvil al suelo, donde en segundos el empezó a desplomarse. -La...espere...todo...ese...tiempo...- El cuerpo de Shinji se encontraba apoyado en sus rodillas mientras su rostro encaraba el suelo a lo lejos.

Cualquiera que viera la escena vería a un joven en pose de derrota, de perdida y de dolor. -Confié...en que...iría...- Las lágrimas aunque lentas, no dejaban de salir -Me preocupe...creí...que le había sucedido algo...pero...- Entre más hablaba, sus palabras se cortaban más, era bastante notable el dolor que sentía.

Si bien Shinji estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento, esta vez era diferente, en el pasado él había sufrido por su madre y padre, pero estos casos eran muy distintos, con su madre el dolor surgió luego de que esta muriera en el accidente, pero a pesar de esto era normal sentir dolor por perder a alguien querido, por otro lado con su padre el asunto era el abandono de este y el supuesto odio que le tenía a Shinji, si bien esto era algo muy doloroso, realmente era otro tipo de dolor el que este generaba, pero en esta ocasión el dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento de Shinji surgió de varios factores, en primera el "Esfuerzo y Valor" que puso Shinji en esto, en segunda el "Amor" que deseaba expresar a su ser querido, pero tal vez el factor más importante fue la "Confianza", por más Esfuerzo, Valor y Amor que hubiera para que todo esto tuviera sentido debía haber "Confianza" Shinji confiaba en Asuka ya que de una forma u otra sentía que ella podía entenderlo y comprenderlo así como el a ella, pero lo sucedido demostraba que tal vez no era así, si bien Shinji y Asuka tenían su "historia" esto realmente podría no ser así, tomando en cuenta la actitud de Asuka, esto era posible después de todo, Asuka disfrutaba jugar con él y en más de una vez maltratarlo y burlarse de este.

-Sniff! sniff! guaaa! sobbb!...ahh!- Shinji no dejaba de llorar y su llanto comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

Pero de un momento a otro algo paso en su interior, algo despertó y parecía bastante poderoso. -Ah...ahh...ahhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhhhh! gahhhhhhh!- Shinji había pasado de gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento a gemidos de enojo, los cuales poco a poco mostraban más que enojo, sino furia y hasta rabia -Grrrrr! grrrrrrrrrr! ahhh! ahhhhh! aarrrggghhhh! ggrrorooroaoaooaoaeeeewrrrr!- Shinji parecía poseído, como una bestia un animal completamente controlado por la rabia ciega.

Shinji poco a poco apretaba sus puños, mientras sus músculos tronaban a cada segundo, parecía que Shinji se rompía, pero entre más se destrozaba, más odio surgía de él y esto era apenas el principio ya que él no era el único que estaba así.

Prum! Prum! Prum! Prum!

-Que está pasando?- Pregunto la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi mientras entraba a la sala de control.

-Dra. Tenemos problemas con el EVA Unidad 01!- Contesto Maya.

-Problemas?-

-Al parecer la Unidad se activó por si sola y según los análisis de alguna forma activo el modo Berserk- Informaba Shigeru.

-Modo Berserk?- Ritsuko no podía entender lo que sucedía. -Rápido inicien Protocolo GNAX 995- El equipo ya lo había iniciado cuando alguien apareció en la sala de control.

-Dra. Akagi cancele el Protocolo de inmediato-

-Comandante?- Miro Ritsuko a Gendo.

-Ya oyeron cancélenlo!- Grito Fuyutsuki.

-Como ordene Vice Comandante!- Gritaron todos, mientras rápidamente cancelaban dicho protocolo.

Una vez que el protocolo había acabado, Gendo en compañía de Fuyutsuki miraban por la pantalla el estado del EVA Unidad 01. -Gendo...que rayos está pasando...- Digo Fuyutsuki al ver que Gendo no parecía preocupado.

-Odio...Kozo...odio...- Digo sin más.

-Comandante perdone que interrumpa, pero que hacemos? el EVA Unidad 01-

-Dra. Akagi, continúe con su trabajo-

-Pero Comandante esto es muy peligroso!-

-Dra. Algo pasa!- Digo Makoto. -El EVA Unidad 01, parece estar en el estado Berserk, pero no se ha movido, simplemente está rugiendo y ha abierto sus fauces, pero en ningún momento se ha movido-

-De que hablas?- Pregunto Ritsuko. -Como que no se ha movido?-

-Tal como lo oye Dra. Según los videos, el EVA se activó pero en ningún momento presento movimiento, a excepción del rugido y su boca al abrir sus fauces- Informaba Maya.

-Qué demonios pasa?- Ritsuko quería seguir indagando en el asunto pero.

-Dra. Akagi vuelva a su trabajo, ustedes manténganme informado de la situación y una cosa más, nadie le informe nada de esto a las Mayor Katsuragi- Luego de decir esto Gendo se fue con Fuyutsuki detrás.

Todos en la sala de control estaban confundidos, pero no podían oponerse al Comandante, así que optaron por seguir las órdenes y mantener el asunto del EVA en observación y por supuesto sin decir una palabra a Misato que aún no volvía de la "Cueva".

Mientras tanto Gendo solo pensaba algo. ~Lo sientes Yui? hace mucho esperaba este momento...el día en que el conocería el odio~ Gendo a pesar de ser siempre frio y serio, por alguna razón parecía de humor ~Shinji...hazlo! odia Shinji! odia!~

Luego de esto tanto Gendo como Fuyutsuki entraron a la oficina del Comandante.

Con Shinji todo parecía bastante extraño, ya que en estos momentos aquellos ojos que hace unos momentos brotaban lagrimas sin parar, ahora estaban secos y en ellos se notaba ira, furia y rabia. -Grrrrr! gggggrggrgrgrgrrgr!- Shinji no dejaba de apretar sus puños y el rechinido de sus dientes mostraba que su boca comenzaba a sangrar. -Agrggrgrgrg!- El rostro de Shinji prácticamente había cambiado y solo podías ver odio en él.

De un momento a otro, poco a poco con todo ese odio, Shinji comenzó a pararse una vez más y cuando por fin estaba de pie, parado con fuerza y bastante agresividad, miro automáticamente hacia la habitación de la Segunda y poco a poco hablo. -Aaaaaaaa! suuuuuuuuukkkaaaaa!- Shinji prácticamente estaba poseído y su porte más que intimidante era de miedo y no miedo de terror, sino un miedo mortal incluso más aún que el de la Sohryu en sus peores días. -Grrrrrrrrr! Teeeeeee! oooooooooooooooooooooooooodiooooooooooooooooooo!- Sus palabras en ese momento fueron poderosas, ya que la poca gente que llego a oír ese "Te odio" temieron por su vida. -Aaaasuukkka!- En ese momento Shinji pudo canalizar todos sus recuerdos con Asuka, pero no agradables al contrario todo recuerdo que él tenía en ese momento era bastante negativo y todo ese odio que había despertado hizo que cada mal recuerdo fuera acumulado dentro de Shinji, dejando prácticamente en el olvido muy dentro de su mente algún buen recuerdo.

Todo ese cumulo fue como una bomba y mientras se acumulaban, se proyectaban rápidamente en Shinji, cada Idiota, Estúpido, Imbécil, etc. era visualizado por Shinji y cuando por fin esto paro, la bomba de recuerdos estallo. -NO MAS!-

Su grito había marcado no solo una decisión, sino el comienzo de un nuevo Shinji, uno alimentado de todo mal recuerdo de Asuka Langley Sohryu, uno nacido de un odio que había estado dormido, uno consumido por desprecio y aborrecimiento.

Fue así que en ese momento cuando Shinji había gritado que en NERV la actividad del EVA Unidad 01 había parado, pero sus fauces no se cerraron lo cual fue informado a Gendo el cual por lo bajo dejo salir una sonrisa extraña mientras pensaba. ~Odia! Shinji odia!~

Además no muy lejos de ahí en casa de la familia Horaki. -Asuka pasa algo?- Comento Hikari al notar que de los ojos de su amiga había brotado una pequeña lagrima.

-Ehh?- Asuka no sabía de qué hablaba Hikari. -Ehh? Que es esto?- Asuka había sentido una diminuta humedad en su mejilla y fue que logro ver aquella lágrima.

Asuka no le tomo importancia al ver aquella gota, realmente le daba igual, para ella algo así no significaba nada, pero lo que ella ignoraba era que aquella lagrima profetizaba algo y tal vez ya no había remedio para ello.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Misato, Shinji poco a poco estaba subiendo en las escaleras hacia la azotea y cuando por fin estuvo ahí, miro como lentamente el cielo nocturno crujía y rugía muy similar a él, hace unos instantes y cuando poco a poco de este comenzó a caer lluvia el simplemente empezó a gritar con tal intensidad que bien podría ser un EVA. -GROAOAOAAORRRRRRRRR!- Y cabe recalcar que mientras lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban, pero no aquel brillo que llegaban a tener alguna veces, sino un brillo aterrador, uno que denotaba por todo aspecto el odio de Shinji mientras gritaba

-Asuka Langley Sohryu! NOOOOOOOOO MASSSSSSSSSSS!-


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cambio.

La lluvia había cubierto la ciudad de Tokyo 3, pero lo que nadie sabía es que en ese momento un joven Ikari aun seguía en la azotea de su edificio, siendo bañado por la fuerte lluvia y el viento que soplaba con fuerza, eso sin contar con los truenos que se oían y aquellos relámpagos que eran visibles en el oscuro cielo.

-Ja...ja...ja...jajajaja...jajajajajajajajaja...jajajajajajajajajaja!- Shinji reía prácticamente fuera de sí, cualquiera al verlo temería aquel chico que parecía estar completamente loco. -Jajajajajajaja!- Pero entre toda esa locura, Shinji sintió algo.

Uggghhhhjjj!

-Rayos jejeje ya me dio hambre jejenes- En ese momento la vieja actitud de Shinji regreso, como si aquellos momentos de odio y demás no hubiesen pasado o eso parecía. -Misato dijo que vendría más temprano, mmmm será mejor que empiece a hacer la cena, sino puede que Asu..- Shinji de repente sintió su ser arder y de un momento a otro grito -YO NO TENGO POR QUE PREOCUPARME POR ESA PERRA!- Shinji se extrañó, acaso el había dicho algo así?. -Que...que acabo de decir?-

Shinji comenzó a respirar con dificultad, porque había dicho algo así? que le sucedía?

-No puedo hablar así de ella...si ella se entera- Shinji comenzó a actuar furioso. -TRATARA DE GOLPEARME! PERO ESA ESTUPIDA YA ME TIENE HARTO! SI LO INTENTA YO MISMO LE DARE UNA GOLPIZA A ESA MALDITA!- Shinji seguía sin entender que le sucedía, pero de golpe aquella bomba de malos recuerdos volvió a él y solo pudo decir. -Te odio Asuka!- Si bien esta vez no había alzado la voz, su mirada era la clara imagen del odio.

Shinji regreso al departamento y poco a poco noto que de alguna forma él estaba cambiando, ya que cada que miraba algo que tuviera que ver con Sohryu, dentro de él, ardía el deseo de hacerle daño de muchas maneras y lo que lo preocupaba era que parecía disfrutarlo. Y algo era claro aquel odio era eso, odio puro y aversión hacia la piloto, ya que a pesar de todo ese deseo de hacerla sufrir, jamás pensó en algo como abusar de ella, para Shinji eso era asqueroso y no nos referimos a que Shinji odie a las mujeres, el solo odiaba con todo su ser a la Segunda, incluso en un momento en que Shinji paso cerca de la habitación de esta, no pudo controlar su odio y escupió en la puerta de esta.

Y así paso el tiempo, mientras Shinji terminaba de preparar la cena, siguió pensando en miles de formas de hacer miserable a Asuka, hasta que Shinji comenzó a oír la puerta y poco después a Misato.

-Ahh dios que día!- Comento Misato mientras se quitaba los zapatos. -Shin-chan ya vine-

-Bienvenida Misato-san- Decía Shinji mientras salía de la cocina. -Llegas justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar la cena, siéntate Misato-san- Shinji ya estaba sirviendo la cena para Misato y el y además ya llevaba una cerveza para su tutora. -Aquí tienes Misato-san-

-Muchas gracias Shin-chan jejeje- Sonrió Misato mientras abría su cerveza Fizz! Glu! Glu! -Ohh dios santo! Ya necesitaba una de estas!-

-De nada Misato- Sonrió Shinji mientras empezaba a comer.

Misato apenas llevaba la mitad, y comento -La cena esta deliciosa Shin-chan como siempre jejeje te luciste! Lástima que Asuka se la esté perdiendo jajaja!-

Shinji empezó a sentir aquella flama, ese fuego tan ardiente que era el odio en su interior pero logro controlarlo.

-Jejeje hace mucho que no estábamos los dos Shin-chan, es lindo recordar esos tiempos jejeje- Misato sonrió mientras bebía su cerveza pero justo cuando le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Ojala fuera así, lidiar con perras tan molestas me harta- Shinji había dicho todo esto, de forma inconsciente.

-Buuurppp! Shin-chan? que dijiste?- Misato estaba sorprendida había oído mal o Shinji había insultado a Asuka.

-Lo que acabas de oír Misato-san, odio a Asuka!- Shinji había alzado un poco la voz al responderle a Misato y esta parecía bastante sorprendida.

-Shin-chan? Pasa algo?- Misato realmente estaba preocupada, ya que cuando Shinji había dicho esto, su mirada no era de tristeza como siempre solía ser, no está ocasión el rostro de Shinji denotaba odio, desprecio y mucho enojo. -Shinji no digas eso de Asuka, ella ha pasado por mucho y ya sabes qué..-

-Nada de eso me importa! Yo la odio! La odio con todo mi ser!- Shinji en si no respondía agresivamente ha Misato, pero se notaba que si lo hacía con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Asuka.

-Shinji cálmate, por favor dime que pasa? Si es que ella te hizo algo vamos a hablarlo, no puedes decir algo tan fuerte así como así- Misato trataba de calmarse, pero era inútil estaba bastante preocupada. ¿Cómo es que Shinji su lindo y atento protegido, decía tales palabras con tanto odio y desprecio?

-Misato-san te quiero y te estimo, de hecho te tengo mucho afecto te considero una madre- Shinji había cambiado su actitud y todo esto lo había dicho en su dulce y amable forma de ser, pero una vez que prosiguió -Pero hagas lo que hagas, me digas lo que me digas, nada cambiara este hecho y es que yo odio y aborrezco a Asuka Langley Sohryu- Shinji ahora se mostraba molesto -Y antes de que me vayas a gritar o a regañar, me iré a mi habitación, realmente no quiero que peleemos Misato- Shinji se levantó y tal como digo simplemente se fue a su habitación, sin decir nada más y tampoco hizo ningún tipo de berrinche.

Misato no sabía qué hacer, por un momento reflexiono si debía regañar a Shinji, pero realmente no podía hacer mucho ya que, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Si bien Misato sabía que Asuka y Shinji tenían una relación un tanto complicada, como es que Shinji podía decir tan seguro de sí mismo que odiaba a su compañera piloto? y peor aún mientras su mirada lo respaldaba, era algo horrible ya que Misato podía fácilmente comparar aquella mirada con la del temible Comandante en sus momentos de más enfado.

¿Acaso aquella advertencia que ella le había hecho a Asuka, se estaba cumpliendo?

-Esto está mal...que rayos paso entre ellos? o mejor dicho que le hizo Asuka? como para que el la odie por completo?- Misato realmente trataba de pensar la razón de todo esto, pero solo habría una forma de saberlo y era Asuka, pero ella volvería hasta mañana, así que a pesar de todo lo que hiciera, solo podría arreglarlo hasta que Asuka volviera, eso era lo único -Si yo sé, que si los apoyo, ellos podrán hablar y todo saldrá bien- Pero Misato llego a pensar. ~¿O no?~

Shinji se encontraba en su habitación un poco triste y susurrando -Perdóname Misato, no quería hablarte así...pero la odio, yo en verdad la odio! cada fibra de mi ser simplemente la odia!- Luego de esto Shinji tomo su SDAT se colocó sus audífonos y comenzó a oír música como siempre, mientras poco a poco aquella visión de Shinji sobre Asuka, la que él siempre tenía antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, fue desapareciendo y poco a poco fue reemplazada por una emoción muy potente "Odio".

La noche paso y el amanecer fue saludando al día.

-Aummm...ahhh...-Shinji había despertado, salió de su habitación con rumbo al baño, se lavó la cara y salió, como todos los días empezó a preparar el desayuno, alimento a Pen Pen y a los pocos minutos oyó a Misato, pero esta ocasión no parecía estar desvelada.

-Buenos días Shin-chan- Digo mientras tomaba una cerveza de la nevera.

-Buenos días Misato-san- Shinji respondió de forma normal.

En poco tiempo Shinji ya había servido el desayuno.

-Itadakimasu!-

-Itadakimasu!-Misato estaba comiendo, cuando alcanzo a ver algo inusual y era que no había porción extra en ninguna parte, de hecho desde su silla alcanzo a ver que los trastes ya estaban limpios.-Shin-chan por qué hiciste tan poco...-

-Por qué solo hice lo necesario..-Respondió un tanto serio.

-Shinji...ammm...sabes que Asuka se va a molestar, si llega y nos ve desayunando sin ella verdad?- Comento Misato.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo- Decía Shinji mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

-Auhmmm Shinji..- Misato había acabado su plato, lo puso en la mesa y poco a poco con seriedad comenzó a hablar. -Shinji tenemos que hablar hijo, mira Shinji realmente no sé qué sucedió entre Asuka y tú, pero no puedes seguir así tienes que arreglar las cosas con Asuka, Shinji-

-Misato, no insistas por favor..- Shinji comenzaba a molestarse un poco ante las palabras de Misato.

-Shinji esto no está bien, por favor entiende no está bien que estés así, mira en cuanto Asuka vuelva hablemos los tres si? te prometo que Asuka no te va a pegar, yo lo voy a evitar Shin-chan- Misato trataba de mantener la compostura ante la situación.

-Ojala nunca vuela..-Comento Shinji mientras miraba la puerta.

-Shinji Ikari! ya cálmate no digas cosas así! por favor!- Misato comenzaba a perder los estribos, ya que jamás pensó que tendría que lidiar con un Shinji así.

-Si por mi fuera jamás la volvería a ver en toda mi vida, mi mayor deseo es verla en el mayor sufrimiento del universo, se lo merece esa estúpida!-

Plaf!

Shinji había sido callado por la cachetada de Misato la cual lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y con bastante tristeza.

-Que te ha pasado...Shinji...- Decía Misato mientras veía con tristeza la actitud de Shinji.

-Terminaste?- Shinji no parecía ni molesto ni triste, es más su actitud era indiferente y vacía, uno diría que Shinji no estaba ahí y que en su lugar era Gendo el presente.

-Shinji...- Misato no podía creer lo que veía, podía notarse que la bofetada de Misato había sido bastante fuerte, pero a Shinji no parecía importarle.

-Misato, es una pena pero no te preocupes, no te odio ni nada similar, después de todo no sería justo que tú y yo peleemos por algo tan estúpido no crees?- Shinji se mostraba frio, pero en efecto no estaba molesto con Misato. -Solo quiero que lo entiendas Misato, no importa cuánto me grites o cuanto me pegues, yo odio a Asuka-

En esos momentos Misato solo pudo repetir algunas palabras en su mente mientras comenzaba a llorar. "No importa cuánto me grites o cuanto me pegues"

-Shin-chan discúlpame!- Misato solo pudo salir corriendo del departamento mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y con muchas preguntas en su interior.

¿Qué le había hecho Asuka? ¿Que había pasado con Shinji? Y la más importante. ¿Cómo es que ella se había atrevido a pegarle a su querido protegido?

Shinji miraba con tristeza el lugar donde hace unos segundos había estado Misato. -Perdóname Misato-san, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pegarme y lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento, perdón...- Shinji poco a poco comenzó a llorar en silencio -Sniffff! sniffff!-

Shinji se paró y comenzó a recoger las cosas mientras poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, más tarde trataría de disculparse con Misato, después de todo ella era importante para él y no quería pelear con ella, una vez que había recogido todo comenzó a lavar el resto de los trastes, cuando acabo fue a la nevera abrió una de las sodas y se dispuso a irse a su habitación. Ya en ella tomo su SDAT y como siempre se puso sus audífonos, puso su música y se durmió.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hikari -Muchas gracias por todo señora- Asuka se despedía de la madre de Hikari la cual como siempre se comportaba de forma tranquila con las visitas, pero según Hikari era bastante estricta con su familia y con ella aún más. -Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Hikari!-

La cual simplemente se despedía de su amiga desde la puerta, mientras Asuka se iba alejando.

~Muy bien hoy le daré su merecido al idiota de Shinji jajaja!~ Pensaba Asuka mientras apretaba sus puños -Y que ni se le vuelva a ocurrir pedirme un favor en el futuro, mejor que se lo pida a zorras como esa con la que estaba riendo muy a gusto!- Asuka iba pensando mil y un formas de molestar y hacer sentir miserable a Shinji.

Mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de Misato, en un semáforo se encontró con alguien.

-Sohryu-san?-

Asuka al mirar de quien se trataba simplemente dijo -Son ustedes pervertidos otaku-

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Toji y Kensuke.

-Deja de decir que soy un pervertido! bruja!- Comento Toji.

-Y yo no soy ningún otaku!- Grito Kensuke.

-Sí, si como digan idiotas- Asuka simplemente se comportó como solía hacerlo. -De donde vienen?- Pregunto Asuka, que estaba un poco aburrida.

-Pues si tanto te interesa saber, vamos a un nuevo árcade que abrieron en el centro- Comento Kensuke.

-Hmmm videojuegos que montón de mierda! seguramente el idiota de Shinji ira con ustedes no?- Digo Asuka.

-Shinji?- Toji se mostró algo sorprendido ante las palabras de la piloto, ya que eran las típicas que siempre usaba y uno pensaría que ya sea si la confesión de Shinji, fue un éxito o un fracaso, la actitud hacia este por parte de Asuka debería cambiar aunque sea un poco.

-Y por cierto Sohryu-san, de dónde vienes?-Pregunto Kensuke una vez que noto la mirada de Toji, además de notar que Asuka no podría venir de casa de Misato.

-Si tanto desean saber tontos, vengo de casa de Hikari-Respondió tajantemente.

En ese momento Toji y Kensuke cruzaron miradas y se tornaron un poco serios.

-Fuiste a ver a Horaki?- Pregunto Toji.

-Entrometido! eso a ti no te importa! pero si tanta es tu urgencia de saber, me quede a dormir en casa de Horaki- Asuka comenzaba a fastidiarse ante tanta pregunta.

-Espera? Te quedaste con ella?-Pregunto Kensuke un tanto alarmado.

-Qué demonios les pasa? Quienes se creen para estarme interrogando? Pero si con eso me dejan en paz! si me quede con ella desde que salimos de clases!- Asuka estaba a punto de estallar por la actitud de ambos.

Toji y Kensuke poco a poco se tornaron más serios.

-No ibas a ver a Shinji, a las 4?...- Pregunto Toji quien empezaba a molestarse.

-Lo dejaste...esperando...?- Kensuke también estaba a poco de enojarse.

-Ese idiota se los digo? Es un imbécil! Bien merecido se lo tiene!- Asuka respondió tajantemente ya que se había fastidiado de la actitud de los chicos.

Pero al momento en que los miro noto que Kensuke estaba molesto y a la vez triste y Toji estaba furioso, prueba de ello era su mirada así como sus dientes y como apretaba sus puños.

-Yo...no se! como él puede qu...- Toji estaba muy molesto y estaba aguantándose bastante.

-Sniff ven...Toji...vámonos...- Kensuke tomo a Toji y se retiraron pero antes de irse Kensuke digo. -Jamás...pensé que diría algo...así...pero...tu...me das asco...- Kensuke y Toji se alejaron dejando a Asuka confundida y molesta.

-Qué demonios?...quien se creen esos dos!- Asuka se sentía indignada y ante esto sabía que alguien debía pagar y ese era Shinji, ya que por culpa de él, esos dos imbéciles la habían ofendido. -Esta me la vas a pagar Ikari!-

Asuka retomo su camino y después de unos minutos iba entrando al edificio de departamentos.

~Más vale que la comida, este lista sino ese Baka Shinji se las va a ver conmigo!~ Asuka salió del ascensor, saco su llave, la introdujo y sin más abrió. -Estoy en casa! ya vine!- Luego de quitarse los zapatos noto que no había nadie a la vista, pero sabía bien que seguramente Shinji estaba en su habitación. -Seguramente está oyendo ese estúpido aparato que nunca suelta o se quedó dormido el idiota!- Asuka fue rápidamente a su habitación, dejo sus cosas y luego de cambiarse, se dirigió a la habitación de Ikari e intento abrir la puerta de esta. -Ehh? mmmm cerrada? a esta hora?-

Entonces simplemente comenzó a tocar, primero poco a poco pero luego de casi 10 intentos no obtuvo respuesta, comenzó a enojarse y empezó a tocar más fuerte y más rápido llegando casi a los 30 intentos, pero nada no había respuesta. Para este momento Asuka ya estaba molesta y empezó a tocar mucho más fuerte y a gritar.

-Abre! Estúpido! Abre! Te digo que abras! Baka Shinji abre esa puerta imbécil!- Asuka ya estaba por tirar la puerta cuando esta empezó a abrirse. -Vaya! Ya era hora idiota!-

Shinji salió pero parecía aun seguir medio dormido y por lo visto no le presto atención a Asuka.

-Oye! Me estas escuchando!- Asuka lo noto y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ~Este imbécil sigue dormido!~

Shinji simplemente se dirigió al refrigerador a tomar otra soda, la abrió y se la tomo ahí mismo con lo cual poco a poco retomo conciencia.

No es necesario decir que Asuka se había fastidiado y decidió irse a la sala y encender la televisión, pero en cuanto vio que Shinji salía de la cocina más despierto. -Baka Shinji tengo hambre! prepara la comida! Y más te vale apurarte!-

Shinji al ver a Asuka decidió ignorarla y regresar a su habitación pero.

-Oye me estas escuchando! Baka Shinji a adonde crees que vas? Te dije que tengo hambre! Así que ve a hacer la comida!-

Shinji pauso su recorrido hacia su cuarto, con lo cual Asuka lo tomo como que había entendido su orden, pero entonces Asuka oyó algo que pensó que jamás oiría de alguien como Shinji.

-No-


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Savage.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que tras la confrontación entre Asuka y Shinji, este último se había metido a su habitación, mientras tanto la piloto Sohryu que también estaba en su cuarto no dejaba de preguntarse. ~Por qué me hablo así? que rayos es lo que pasa?~ Si bien Asuka estaba molesta, también se sentía triste y preocupada. -Acaso le hice algo tan malo?- Digo para sí misma y estaba por recordar algo importante cuando sonó el timbre. -Ahh?...-

Asuka poco a poco se levantó de su cama y decidió ir a ver quién tocaba.

-Si?...-Pregunto desde el corredor.

-Sohryu-san soy Ibuki me permites entrar?...- Decía la voz de afuera del departamento.

-Amm? Ibuki-san?...- Asuka decidió abrir a la susodicha. -En que puedo ayudarte?...- Decía luego de que Maya estuviera en la sala.

-Emm...Sohryu-san...esta Ikari-san?...- Pregunto un tanto nerviosa la chica.

-Eh?...el Baka?...- Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Maya-san?...- Decía una voz detrás de Asuka, la cual fue completamente ignorada.

-Ikari-san buenas tardes, sé que suena extraño pero fui enviada por el Comandante, quiere verte...- Decía con una voz un tanto extraña.

-Mi padre quiere verme?...- Decía Shinji algo sorprendido, aunque algo contento, pero al ver a Asuka, Shinji perdió aquel brillo y solo podía distinguirse oscuridad en su ser.

Lo cual Asuka noto al instante. ~Que fue eso? esa sensación...ese frio...~

-Digo que es urgente...- Expreso con preocupación la asistente de Ritsuko.

Shinji sin más. -Entiendo, vamos no hay que hacerlo esperar...- Sin más Shinji se puso sus zapatillas y salió junto con Ibuki.

Pero tras todo esto, Asuka estaba atónita y hasta anonadada ya que por un momento parecía que Shinji simplemente la había ignorado, pero aquella mirada la hizo temblar, era como si el chico se llenara de oscuridad en esos momentos.

-Por qué está actuando así?...qué demonios le paso al Bak...- La chica se quedó callada y recordó de golpe su encuentro con Toji y Kensuke. -Un segundo...que fue lo que me dijeron esos idiotas?...- La chica trato de recordar y tras varios minutos poco a poco logro recordar algo. ~Lo dejaste...esperando...?~ Fueron las palabras que la chica había logrado recordar de su encuentro con los chicos. -Acaso...no estaba con esa zorra...?...-

Mientras tanto Shinji era escoltado a un auto que estaba abajo.

-Entra Ikari-san...- Decía Maya aún más preocupada.

Sin más Shinji entro al vehículo y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Gendo.

-Shinji...-

-Padre..?-

-Hay una misión emergente, pero esto no puede llegar a oídos de otros...- Decía Gendo con su actitud regular. -La Unidad 01 ya está en camino al destino, con la excusa de que será llevada a mantenimiento-

-De que se trata...?-

-Una sub rama de la ONU, creo un prototipo de EVA capaz de aguantar el doble o hasta el triple en batalla sin necesidad de una fuente externa de energía, pero al momento de la prueba, un parasito comenzó a controlar la Unidad y perdieron el control, sino se hace algo toda la zona incluyendo los poblados serán destruidos-

Shinji que permanecía serio simplemente respondió. -Entiendo...Ayanami también participara?...- Digo el chico con preocupación.

Gendo al oír esto rio pero esto no pudo notarlo su hijo. -Ni la piloto Ayanami de la Unidad 00, ni la piloto Sohryu de la Unidad 02, deben enterarse de esto... -

Shinji con esa mirada similar a la de su padre que se encontraba enfrente de el en esos momentos, simplemente comento. -Entiendo...-

Tras esto el auto arranco llevando a los Ikari al destino previsto, luego de varios minutos habían arribado a unas instalaciones donde ambos abordaron un helicóptero y en menos de una hora se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos.

Antes de que Shinji bajara del helicóptero Gendo lo miro y le digo. -Suerte Piloto Ikari..- Tras lo cual simplemente cerro al puerta del helicóptero dejando a Shinji donde su EVA. Pero lo que Shinji ignoraba era lo que su padre pensaba en esos momentos. ~Jajaja...lo veo...realmente Shinji es hijo mío Yui...esa mirada de hielo...~

Shinji miro a varios miembros de NERV que se encontraban dando los últimos toques al mantenimiento del EVA Unidad 01, los cuales tras acabar simplemente se retiraron en un camión blindado.

Ikari Shinji por fin estaba en su EVA pero algo le preocupaba, desde que había llegado había notado el hecho de que las fauces del EVA estaban abiertas, acaso era un rediseño? Pero era aún más preocupante el hecho de que pueden llamarlo loco, pero desde que entro al EVA Unidad 01 podía oír ligeros pero muy perceptibles rugidos, como si el EVA estuviese más vivo que de costumbre.

-Piloto!- Puedo oírse por uno de los canales de comunicación.

-Ahh...- Shinji había regresado a la realidad. -Aquí Ikari..-

-Piloto Ikari el objetivo está enfrente, termina con él, antes de que llegue al poblado!-

Sin más Shinji se preparó y sin perder tiempo se lanzó en contra del Prototipo -Ahh!- Pero dicho Proto EVA lo intercepto fácilmente y logro destruir el armamento pesado que Shinji estaba usando. -Gahh!- Shinji solo pudo gritar mientras el Proto EVA lo había golpeado con los restos de su cañón

Gendo que miraba desde el helicóptero por las pantallas, simplemente susurraba. -Desata el poder Shinji...-

El chico trataba de defenderse pero el Proto EVA parecía tener una I.A. muy avanzada ya que no dejaba de destrozar al EVA Unidad 01. Shinji trataba de resistir pero el Proto EVA era más fuerte, estaba machacando por completo a la unidad 01.

-Maldición!- Shinji trataba de tomar el control, pero por más que lo intentaba el Proto EVA lo hacía morder el polvo y el daño que le ejercía definitivamente estaba acabando con el piloto. Pero justo en un momento en que Shinji comenzaba a deprimirse logro oír algo en uno de los canales de comunicación.

-Hmmf...enserio el Comandante trajo a este niño?...-

-Es verdad debió haber traído a alguna de las otras piloto...-

-Cierto cualquiera de ellas lo estaría haciendo mil veces mejor...-

Shinji no pudo evitar deprimirse aún más y reflexionar. -Es verdad...Ayanami ya lo hubiera hecho añicos...- Pero de pronto noto algo. ~Ira?~ Pensó mientras notaba su cómo sus manos se volvían puños y sus dientes comenzaban a doler. Tras esto trato de entender su comportamiento, acaso estaba molesto con Ayanami? no eso no podía ser? pero entonces que lo tenía tan furioso?...

-Sinceramente la Segunda Niña lo haría mejor...-

Pudo oírse por uno de los canales, fue ahí cuando Shinji pudo notarlo, logro entender su sentir.

-Asu...ka...- Shinji parecía poseído por una rabia enorme.

-Groar!- Fue el rugido que la Unidad 01 emitió, mientras con el puño había golpeado en la mandíbula al Proto EVA.

Desde ese momento la Unidad 01 con las fauces comenzó a rugir pero podía distinguirse una sonrisa escalofriante, pero lo que más sorprendió fue cuando el propio EVA Unidad 01 se quitó con sus dientes el cable umbilical y con una feroz mordida lo hacía pedazos.

Gendo Ikari simplemente al ver la escena sonrió. -Está comenzando...-

El EVA Unidad 01 parecía retorcerse de dolor, pero entre quejidos y rugidos, una risa podía percibirse, pero era una risa como de locura.

-GROAR!- La Unidad 01 parecía poseída y ahora tenía al Proto EVA en el piso y no dejaba de hacerlo añicos de una manera cruel y hasta despiadada, parecía que lo disfrutaba. -GROAR!- Entre más pasaban los segundos y minutos, la escena se tornaba más violenta y sádica, ya que por más que lo negaran parecía que la I.A. del Proto EVA podía sentir dolor, ya que para cualquiera el Proto EVA deseaba más que nada morir, ya que la Unidad 01 no dejaba de torturarla.

Lo que pocos sabían es que Shinji Ikari el piloto del EVA Unidad 01 estaba visualizando al Proto EVA como al EVA Unidad 02, es decir Asuka.

~Toma perra! sufre maldita! te lo mereces zorra! maldita seas!~ Eran los pensamientos que invadían el interior del chico.

Mientras su padre admiraba por las pantallas. -Lo vez Yui...Savage...Shinji por fin lo consiguió...-

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que alguien más observaba la escena y peor aún estaba acompañada.

-QUE DEMONIOS PASO MISATO?!- Ritsuko estaba muy molesta. –POR QUE DEMONIOS SHINJI ESTA ACTUANDO ASI?- La rubia seguía buscando respuestas ante una deprimida Misato.

-No….lo se…- Misato quien luego de lo sucedido había ido en busca de Ritsuko se llevó una amarga sorpresa mientras la rubia la llamo a su oficina en privado. –Yo…no debí haber abofeteado a Shin-chan….-

-Ah….por última vez…..eso no fue tu culpa, el chico estaba pasándose de listo, como su tutora estabas en todo el derecho de ponerle un alto, lo que quiero saber es que demonios paso…Misato puedes verlo no?-

-El…modo Berserk?...- Comento sin animo.

-No estúpida, eso es mil veces peor…..- Ritsuko se mostró muy seria. –Seguramente no debes saberlo, pero en el campo de la experimentación, se han descubierto varios estados de los EVA, una como tú sabes es el llamado Modo Berserk e incluso se rumorea que otros países han forzado algo similar que llamaron Modo Bestia- La rubia nuevamente se aclaró la garganta y continuo. –Pero de lo documentado, existe el rumor de un estado aún más poderoso, detonado por ira, rabia, furia y prácticamente odio asesino….eso es el Modo Savage, un estado donde tanto el EVA como el Piloto están en un lapso de locura y son altamente peligrosos...-

-A que te refieres Ritsuko?...- Misato poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad.

-En el modo Savage el EVA no necesita una fuente de poder, ya que las emociones y sentimientos de su piloto es de lo que se alimenta... pero si de alguna forma llegase a perder el control...nada lo pararía, hace tiempo sucedió con uno de los primeros prototipos, pero por suerte pudimos detenerlo, pero al tratarse de la Unidad 01...me temo lo peor..-

Misato al oír eso decidió tratar de calmarse y mirar lo que sucedía con Shinji.

-Misato, seguramente si el Comandante se entera me meteré en problemas, pero...- Acto seguido Ritsuko puso en pantalla la cabina de la Unidad 01.

-Ahhh! Gahhh!- En la cual podía verse a Shinji completamente desquiciado, gritando como una bestia y por momentos riendo de forma sádica. -JAJAJA! GAHAHAGAG!-

Ritsuko le dirigió una mirada nuevamente a Misato y con seriedad repitió. -QUE DEMONIOS PASO MISATO?!-

-Ya te dije que solo sé que Shin-chan y Asuka debieron haber discutido...- Comentaba tratando de encontrar la razón tras todo esto.

-No Misato...conozco poco a Shinji, pero aun así sé que debió ser algo aún más fuerte para que Shinji este así...además...- Nuevamente puso la cabina de Shinji en pantalla. -Escúchalo...-

-JJAJAJAJA SI MALDITA! TOMA PUDRETE! MUERE JAJAJAJAJA!- Eran las palabras que un desquiciado Shinji repetía una y otra vez.

-Pero si me lo preguntas...definitivamente aun con toda esa ira que está mostrando...muy en su interior...esta lastimado...- Tras decirlo, acerco la toma y podían notarse lágrimas en los ojos de Ikari.

Mientras tanto en el Departamento de Misato, Shinji y Asuka.

-Por que...por qué me duele...?...que está pasando...que es este sentir...- Asuka quien estaba muy confundida sobre lo que estaba pasando, desde hace unos minutos sentía un dolor tan agobiante en su pecho, como si su mundo estuviese por hacerse trisas, o ya lo estuviera. -Me duele...esto es muy doloroso...que sucede conmigo...-


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Buscando respuestas.

-Qué demonios sucedió con Shinji...- Asuka trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero su corazón parecía romperse más y más, tenía un terrible presentimiento. -qué hago?...- La pelirroja trataba de buscar una respuesta y por fin se le ocurrió algo. -Hikari...-

-Ya habías tardado en llamar Asuka...- Comentaba la amiga de Sohryu por el otro lado del teléfono.

-De que hablas...?...- Asuka estaba confundida, acaso Hikari sabía algo sobre la situación.

-Amiga, me encontré a Suzuhara-kun...-

-Que..?...- Asuka trataba de atar los cabos sueltos.

-Y déjame decirte que jamás lo había visto así, estaba furioso y Aida-kun parecía muy deprimido...-

-Es verdad...ahora que lo dices cuando los vi, me preguntaron varias cosas...- La Segunda Niña trataba de buscar información mientras recordaba su encuentro con los chicos, pero por más que lo intentaba le era inútil.

-Por lo que noto, aun no lo notas...- La voz de Hikari parecía tener cierto grado de tristeza. -Debido a que eres mi amiga, te contare todo...estas en casa de Misato-san verdad?...-

-Si pero Hikari...que te dijeron ellos?...- Asuka quería respuestas y no podía esperar por conseguirlas.

-Me temo que esta vez como amiga de Ikari-kun te hare esperar Asuka, considéralo un pequeño castigo...- Dicho esto Hikari colgó dejando atónita a Asuka.

-Castigo?...- Esto no era buena señal para ella.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Ritsuko.

-El Comandante lo noto y está usando las emociones de Shinji, el bastardo está usando a su propio hijo como conejillo de indias...- Ritsuko parecía muy molesta. -Y el simple hecho de mandar a crear un Prototipo de EVA para probar las habilidades de Shinji con esas emociones, es una de las cosas más ruines que le he visto hacer...-

Misato noto algo. -De que hablas?...-

-Pues Shinji fue llevado ahí diciéndole que era una situación de emergencia, pero todo fue un teatro preparado por el Comandante...-

-En verdad es tan ruin...- Misato que ya estaba más tranquila, bebía una cerveza.

-Si me lo preguntas, deberías indagar más sobre lo que sucedió entre esos dos...- Ritsuko no aprobaba los métodos tan ruines que esta ocasión estaba usando Gendo. -Y buscar la forma de arreglar esto, porque esto puede llevar a la destrucción no solo como persona sino hasta la mente y el alma de Shinji...-

Tras oír esto Misato comenzó a preocuparse más y más. -Pero como lo hago? Shinji no quiere hablar de eso, cada vez que Asuka sale a conversación él se pone agresivo y Asuka dudo sepa algo...-

Ritsuko ya estaba fastidiada, ya que su amiga que supuestamente tenía su edad o similar, estaba haciendo berrinche y llorando como una chiquilla. -Ahhh maldición Misato! actúa como la adulta que eres! acaso no conoces a los amigos de Shinji! esos que siempre que van a tu casa no dejan de devorarte con los ojos!- La rubia se tocaba la frente con tanto fastidio.

-Ohh es verdad!- Y Misato como la peculiar adulta que era recobro sus fuerzas y comenzó a llamar. -Hola...si Aida-kun...si habla Misato...si mucho tiempo desde que intercambiamos números, por cierto me gustaría hablar contigo, de hecho seria genial si Suzuhara-kun estuviera también...si claro, no sé si conozcan el Café Burn Anima, si ese mismo...Okay entonces nos vemos a esa hora...- Tras esto colgó su celular. -Misión cumplida, ahora podre saber que sucedió.-

-Si bravo...- Comentaba con sarcasmo la científica rubia. -Y como la zorra que eres lo harás usando a unos hombres, oohhh corrijo a unos pre-pubertos que con solo verte babean...-

-Jojojo celosa?...acaso la única persona que te mira es Maya jajajaja...- Misato había vuelto a su usual forma de ser y comenzó a molestar a Ritsuko.

Mientras tanto con Asuka.

!Ding Dong!

-Tardaste...- Asuka parecía molesta.

-Te dije que era tu castigo Asuka...- Hikari si bien bromeaba con su amiga, parecía extraña, tras tomar asiento en el sillón Hikari sabía que algo pasaría.

Asuka ya no aguantaba. -Ya Hikari, deja eso...por favor dime que te dijeron esos dos...-

-Hmm...hay Asuka, enserio aun no lo notas verdad...- Hikari parecía preocupada. -Dime Asuka...por qué de repente te dio por ir a quedarte a dormir a mi casa...?-

-Pues...tenía mucho que no estábamos juntas amiga...- Asuka empezaba a entender ciertas cosas.

-Asuka...- Hikari obviamente sabía que no era así.

-Está bien, me enoje con el Baka de Shinji y no quería verlo...- La pelirroja odiaba cuando Hikari la regañaba así.

-Por qué te enojaste?...- Comento Hikari.

-Hmm...el tonto me digo que si podíamos hablar después de clases, que tenía algo importante que decirme, pero el tenía que limpiar el salón, así que nos veríamos allá, pero cuando tú estabas en la sala de maestros, yo fui a ver cómo iba y lo encontré con la zorra de Hazuki muy contento hablando como un imbécil, así que decidí ya no ir...-

Hikari suspiro y digo. -Si algo así imagine...y bien Asuka...crees que fue correcto lo que hiciste?...-

Asuka odiaba esa actitud de madre regañona de Hikari. -De que hablas...?-

-Ah...acaso no Ikari-kun te digo que era importante...?- Hikari sabía bien que era lo que Shinji quería hablar con Asuka, después de todo se notaba a leguas y Suzuhara y Aida se lo habían confirmado, pero no podía decírselo a Asuka, después de todo Shinji había puesto todo de sí para confesársele.

Asuka noto la extraña mirada de su amiga. -Que es lo sabes Hikari...esos dos te dijeron algo sobre eso?...-

Hikari miro a su amiga y sin más. -Si Asuka, ellos me contaron todo, pero por ahora solo te diré, que Ikari-kun realmente quería decirte algo importante, no debiste dejarlo esperando...-

-Rayos Hikari, tranquila tampoco es para tanto...- Asuka trataba de resistirse, pero la realidad venía de frente y no pensaba frenar.

-En verdad Asuka...dime...- La castaña miraba con un poco de sarcasmo a Sohryu. -Acaso ya viste a Ikari-kun...? por qué me llamaste Asuka?...-

-Bueno...la verdad...es que...- Asuka no parecía ella misma, toda la seguridad que siempre mostraba estaba ausente. -El Baka...ha estado actuando extraño...-

Volviendo con Misato la cual estaba en compañía de los amigos de Shinji.

-Qué?- Misato con su típica cerveza no creía lo que los chicos le contaban. -Shin-chan se iba a confesar a Asuka?...-

Suzuhara aún estaba molesto. -Pero la perra de Asuka lo dejo esperando!...-

-Pobre Shinji...él estaba tan entusiasmado...aun si ella lo rechazaba...- Kensuke no paraba de llorar por su amigo.

-Snifff...tienen razón chicos, Shin-chan no lo merece...bua bua...- Por lo visto por el momento de la emoción, Misato había quedado embriagada más rápido. -Pobre alma perdida...definitivamente debemos ir por Shin-chan y traerlo aquí...-

-Maldita Sohryu...- Suzuhara no perdía su mal humor.

-Ohh es verdad y donde se supone seria la cita?...- Pregunto con intriga la supuesta adulta.

Kensuke aun deprimido respondió. -Se verían a la 4 en la estatua saliendo de la estación Tejina...-

Tras esto Misato saco de su bolso una laptop y tras unos minutos. -Bien solo por esta vez lo hare...-

-Que haces Misato-san- Pregunto Toji aun algo molesto, pero intrigado sobre las acciones de Misato.

-Jejeje...no lo divulguen pero entre a las cámaras públicas, quiero ver exactamente que sucedió mientras Shin-chan esperaba...- Tras esto mostro lo que había en la pantalla, era Shinji arribando a la estación justo a las 03:46 PM, al igual que antes comenzó a pasar el tiempo y las horas pasaban, 03:55 PM, 04:05 PM, 04:20 PM, 05:02, entre estas últimas dos, podía notarse preocupado a Shinji.

El tiempo siguió pasando, 06:22 PM, 06:27 PM, 06:32 PM, 06:49 PM, 07:03 PM, hasta que por fin a las 07:12 PM Shinji regreso a casa.

-Es verdad llame a Shin-chan cerca de las 07:30 PM y fue cuando le dije que Asuka no regresaría a casa...- Tras comentarlo analizo los hechos... -Ahora lo entiendo...no culpo a Shinji por ponerse así...-

-Que maldita...- Esto enfureció aún más a Suzuhara.

-En definitiva...digo soy tutora de ambos y realmente me gustaría que arreglaran las cosas...pero lo veo difícil, por ahora veré como hacer que arreglen las cosas, pero dudo mucho que puedan acabar juntos, este fue un golpe duro para Shin-chan...-

Regresando con Shinji, este se encontraba en las instalaciones de NERV inconsciente ya que al parecer, luego de destrozar por completo al Proto EVA, Shinji cayó de agotamiento.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Piloto Ikari..- Comentaba una voz.

-Agradezco su preocupación Comandante...- Y Shinji había respondido de una forma similar a quien lo había llamado.

~Jajaja...en verdad es hijo mío Yui...~ Pensaba para sus adentros Gendo.

-Estaré pendiente a mi próxima misión...- Respondió Shinji con la misma frialdad que su padre.

-Así será Piloto Ikari, por ahora regrese a casa..-

-Como usted ordene Comandante..- Contesto con la actitud seria de Gendo.

Pero justo cuando Shinji salía de la habitación, se topó con Rei.

-Ikari-kun estas bien?..-

-Tranquila Ayanami me encuentro a salvo…no te preocupes jejeje…- Respondió con su típica forma de ser.

-Me alegro después de todo, la Segunda Niña también se preocuparía..- Pero de golpe fue callada.

Shinji había mostrado nuevamente su lado frio y helado. –No vuelvas a mencionar a esa perra…- Y la furia había surgido de golpe.

Esto sin duda extraño a Rei.

-Ikari-kun?...- Su actitud no era propia del chico.

Pero de golpe un sonido saco de ambiente a los dos.

¡RING RING!

-Moshi Moshi!...oh Hazuki-san, eh si claro…pues no pero ya casi voy de camino para allá…si no hay problema mi tutora no creo le moleste, si nos vemos allá…-

-Ikari-kun….quien es Hazuki-san…?- Pregunto con su actitud común Ayanami.

-Ayanami, es compañera de clases nuestra, se sienta 3 asientos detrás de Hikari-san…- Comento Shinji notando el hecho de que Rei no parecía conocer a sus compañeros de clase.

-Y para que te llamo?...-

-Pues quiere que la ayude con una tarea que no entiende, me digo si había problema que nos viéramos en el departamento de Misato-san….- Shinji miro la hora y digo. –Y por cierto será mejor que me cambie, quede de ver ahí a Hazuki-san…- Tras esto Shinji se despidió de Rei.

Pero esta última digo algo. –Esto no le va a agradar nada a la Segunda Niña….-


End file.
